


Men of Mars and Women of Venus

by ThoUgHT_PurGes



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Male Character, Chuck and Thomas are brothers, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Two different planets, Unrequited Love, characters are pretty ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoUgHT_PurGes/pseuds/ThoUgHT_PurGes
Summary: In a world which is quite different from ours, life seems perfectly normal for Thomas, son of a well-respected Director in charge of the Ministry of Health, giving him a rather high-class, comfortable lifestyle, a proud academic in his last year of high school, and aspiring leader to the Ministry of Accuracy.  There only seems to be one issue with his world...This world Thomas lives in is ENTIRELY populated by men.He had lived a life just like everyone else in blissful ignorance until one day, he finds a mysterious girl who claims to be on a mission of reunification between the two planets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a little bit of this book called Ethan of Athos and I had a really weird dream that went along with it so I combined the two and here's basically the result. The first chapter isn't anything major and it's pretty short. It's just to give you a basic idea about the world so far.

WICKED, a name given to something older than sin that had now taken the liberty of governing society. It was the only true remnant of the old world that not only seemed to survive the mass disorder caused by the Scorch but also had been known for its research in terraformation. From the ashes of a now ancient society which W.I.C.K.E.D saw as something flawed, perverted, and unjust became something founded today on structure and sameness in order to establish the perfectly-run society.

 

* * *

 

“Director Janson, you with us?” The director quickly came back to his senses as a large hand flashed in front of him. “These samples here.” the assistant said, motioning towards the clipboard.

“What is it, Glader?” he asked, shaking his head in an attempt to regain his senses.

He paused, making sure to be careful in his phrasing. “I thought we agreed upon just calling me Gally…” the assistant cleared his throat. “It’s just that...there’s so many men in this district with the last name that it can get pretty confusing…” the silence between them was unnerving as the assistant attempted to correctly formulate what he assumed was perfect sense. “...and since we’re usually working closely together..sir” he added.

“Is there something else you came to me to talk about?” Janson demanded.

Gally’s eyes fell to the floor, dumbfounded on how to correctly utter another word without losing his job. “It’s the paternity ward, sir.” he placed his clipboard on his superior’s nearby desk; lighting up the room as the new data entered and transferred electronically onto his work surface. “We’ve had a total of 448 new births, all perfectly healthy and right on schedule but…” he pointed to a few places on the monitor. “As you can see here, two of our samples from our oldest and most popular models, AGT-7, popular among most men on the notion that it brings us quality doctors, and LTT-3 which residents in this district believe give their sons the most well-mannered stock— .”

Janson chuckled and shook his head. “I thought our society was finally rid of such superstitions.”

Gally coughed nervously. “Well sir, most of the men in this facility are from our AGT sample…” he pressed his lips together at the cold look his superior was giving him.

“Right...anyway, the stock from those two samples have failed for what appears to be the first time in our recorded history.” he stuttered.

The director shook his head. “Just run them again. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Failures do happen from time to time.”

“But— “

“Tell the fathers that they won’t have to pay a dime and we’ll reschedule their meetings to a later date. They’ll just need to choose a different sample model.”

“SGB models have been doing rather well lately, haven’t they sir?”

“I’d say recommend RR-12. SGB models have been rubbing me the wrong way lately.”

Gally cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Pardon if this is a little too personal, but isn’t Thomas from one of the SGB models over in facility 8?”

“How do you know my son?” he questioned, swiping away at the data left on the monitor.

Gally scratched behind his head. “He was one of the greenies during my final year of high school.”

“Passed his entrance exams with flying colours.” the director boasted.

“Well, SGB products tend to be academically coordinated.” Gally added.

Janson tapped his colleague on the shoulder and ushered him towards the psych. Facility. Despite the fact that his assistant was quite physically well developed, he couldn’t help but notice Gally’s posture slightly crumble from the sudden touch.

“Anyway, I asked because I noticed that it’s take your son to work day and everyone usually participates.” he stammered as they walked down a few corridors.

They stopped abruptly at an unmarked door. “He’s been sleeping in here all day. His condition right now isn’t something particularly in my field but I am aware that you are a practising doctor in the mental facility.”

Gally looked to the steel door and back at his superior. “It’s something serious, isn’t it?” he questioned.

Janson didn’t respond, he knew Gally had connected the dots quite a few moments ago. It wasn’t uncommon for fathers with high paying positions of importance to flock to young medics with nothing to lose and to undoubtedly keep things under the table.

He licked his lips and pressed them together “Does he have something that could get him transferred for sterilisation?” he silently answered the question for himself judging by the lack of eye contact his superior was giving him. “I’ll take a look.”

“And— “

“Not a word to anyone. I get it. I had a partner who was sterilised” he chuckled to himself. “Dodged a bullet there.”

“Huh...I guess you did.” he noted. He placed his hand on the scanner waited for the door to open automatically.

“You locked him in there?” Gally asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“What? He has a bathroom, a bed, a holocube, and his cellphone in there. That’s all a teenager needs.”

The subordinate forced a smile and entered the restricted area. Like every other district inside the facility, the room was an almost painful white so clean that one could almost see their reflection off of every surface within a three-metre radius. It would’ve been easy to mistake this building for a hospital if it weren’t for the fact that most institutions had an uncanny resemblance to each other.

His eyes met with the brunette. His eyes gave off more grogginess than anything else. He simply sat there, on the floor, browsing the internet on his phone.

“Hello, Thomas” Gally chimed as he took off his lab coat and tossed it on a nearby desk. “Your father has informed me of your situation and I’m just going to do a few tests.” he looked at Thomas and back at his father after noticing the younger’s general apathy to what he was saying.

“Sleep deprivation.” the director added. “Prone to irritability, lack of concentration on seemingly any remedial task unless technology is involved, the works”

“You don’t say…” the assistant muttered to himself. He took the phone away from the teen and placed it in his lab coat pocket near the desk. “Why haven’t you been sleeping, Thomas? How long has this been going on?” he tried again, this time using a much softer tone that he wasn’t quite sure he had before. Gally had a knack for easing people into a conversation when he needed to. The skill was highly profitable for those who wanted to pursue carriers in the particular field of the human mind.

The boy rubbed his eyes and let out a groan. “Not here…”

Gally instinctively looked towards the boy’s father. “Director, it may be wise for you to leave the room for a bit while I talk to Thomas. Generally, teenagers and young children find it easier to confide in professionals when their fathers aren’t in the room.

“Right. Even I should’ve known that one.” Janson almost left a little too quickly. He had no problem with leaving if it meant finding out what was happening to his son.

 

* * *

 

“Night terrors.” he claimed, as he entered the data in his director’s office.

“But what’s causing them?” he questioned.

“Don’t be too alarmed but from the looks of it, it may be something that the entire council in my department might have to look into.”

The director sat down in his office chair, bracing himself.

“Your son is quite the artist.”

“My son? Art? What does this have to do with anything?” he questioned, on the edge of his seat for answers he was so impatient for.

Gally reached into his pocket and unfolded a few sheets of paper, placing them in front of his superior. Despite the fact that paper — in this day and age — was contraband didn’t shake Janson but what was on them that struck his attention. His son was to his surprise quite talented but he had drawn some of the strangest faces — or face to be specific — that he had ever seen. Devoid of any particularly hard features, the face had absolutely no signs of facial hair, like a young boy but not quite. The neck was almost unnaturally slim to him and the shoulders were quite small in size in contrast to the broad shoulders he was used to seeing. The hair was also longer than the standard he was used to seeing among young men but surprisingly well-kept. There was no doubt about it. It was a woman. One that looked quite similar to his son Thomas in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter! I was kind of in a rush to get the first chapter out and typed straight from my memory so forgive me if the quality isn't up to your standard. Comments are also welcome


End file.
